


The Heater

by fvandomtrvsh



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, its just fluff, just soft girlfriends, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 04:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvandomtrvsh/pseuds/fvandomtrvsh
Summary: Sara and Ava have some difficulties with the heater at their place.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 196





	The Heater

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WardenRoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenRoot/gifts).

Ava entered her house with a pleased sigh, eager to relax after a long day at work. She frowned at the chilly air that hit her just as she prepared to take her blazer off. She crossed her arms, deciding to forgo her usual routine after getting home to investigate the sudden chill. 

She found Sara in the living room, at least three heavy blankets covering her whole body, only her blue eyes and nose could be seen. Ava couldn't help a small amused smile, her heart jumping pleasantly at the sight of her girlfriend. 

"You do know we have a heater, right, babe?" she asked, still standing by the doorway. 

"'S broken," Sara mumbled. "Come help keep me warm."

Ava glanced in the direction of the heater. It did look very much broken, with a few pieces discarded on the floor. It looked like Sara had tried to tinker with it and was clearly not successful. She fought the urge to go clean the mess up in favor of joining Sara on the couch. 

As soon as she was close enough, Sara grabbed Ava and pulled her inside the cocoon of blankets. Ava laughed but let herself be pulled into the warm and strong body that belonged to her girlfriend. Sara wrapped her arms around Ava's waist and burrowed her nose in her girlfriend's neck with a content sigh. Ava let her body sag into a comfortable position on Sara's lap, pushing the thoughts of wrinkles in her suit, and her long day at work from her mind, and focusing on the comforting presence of her girlfriend. 

After a few quiet moments with the TV on whatever movie Sara had been watching as their background, Ava started to wiggle, needing to change out of her work clothes. 

"No!" Sara whined. "It's comfy."

"I just want to change out of these clothes."

Ava could practically feel the shift in the mood as Sara smiled against the skin of her neck and her grip around Ava's waist got tighter. 

"I can help with that," Sara said in a low voice that sent shivers down Ava's spine. 

Sara started to kiss up Ava's throat to her jaw, her hands moving to pull Ava's shirt from her pants. In seconds, warm hands were caressing Ava's bare skin while hot lips kept their assault on her neck, and Ava could barely remember why she wanted to get up in the first place. 

They spent the next two weeks having to cuddle up for warmth as the heater was still broken. Sara had reassured Ava that she would take care of it, and Ava was starting to suspect that her girlfriend was enjoying their predicament a little too much and was putting off on fixing it. Ava couldn't really complain as she didn't mind cuddling up with her girlfriend at any time. It was the times when Sara wasn't there that she disliked. She wanted to be able to walk around the house in a t-shirt and shorts instead of a hoodie and sweatpants. 

That day, Ava had decided she was going to call someone to fix the heater as soon as she got home, tired of waiting for Sara to take care of it. Once she set foot inside the place, though, all her thoughts vanished at the sight that greeted her. Sara was standing with her back to her, wearing only a sports bra and panties, her hair up in a bun, leaving her neck exposed. Ava would've completely forgotten about the heater if it weren't for the heat. She had been there for less than a minute and sweat was already gathering in her brow. 

"Sara! What happened?"

Sara turned around with a sheepish smile. "I fixed it?"

Ava rolled her eyes. "You most certainly did not."

"It's not cold anymore! You wanted me to get rid of the cold and I did that. "

"That, you did." Ava shook her head. "I'm gonna call a certified someone to fix this."

She pulled her blazer off in one swift motion, eager to be rid of the hot clothes that were now starting to get extremely sweaty. Her white button down shirt was next, leaving her with only her bra and pants. Sara was suddenly right in front of her, a slow smirk taking over her lips. 

"Let me help you with that, Director Sharpe," she said, already undoing Ava's zipper. 

"Sara…"

They both knew it was a half-hearted protest, and Sara ignored it in favor of kissing Ava, effectively shutting up anything else she might say. They ended up on the couch, clothes - mostly - on the floor. (Ava of course made sure her blazer and shirt where properly resting on a chair. Her pants weren't as lucky as Sara threw them away and distracted Ava enough that she forgot about it. 

After, they laid on each other's arms, catching their breath in a comfortable and satisfied silence. Five minutes went by before Ava managed to bring it up. 

"Sara?"

"Hmm?"

"It's too hot to cuddle."

"I know," Sara sighed, disentangling their limbs and getting up. "You should call someone about the heater, I've no idea what I'm doing."

Ava chuckled. "I will. Clearly."

"I should've left it on cold, at least we could cuddle."

Ava got up, smiling at the adorable pout on her girlfriend's lips. She pressed a quick and sweet kiss to them. 

"I'll go make the call, right now."

"Good. I'm gonna go take a cold shower."

Sara kissed Ava's cheek before heading towards the bathroom without picking up any of her clothes. Ava shook her head, heart full with love for her messy girlfriend. Having a broken heater would've been a source of stress for her in the past, but with Sara, it was like nothing was as bad as it seemed. She was the only one that could get Ava to properly relax and get out of her head, and Ava felt extremely lucky to have her. Even if she was the cause of a lot of the problems, Ava wouldn't have it any other way. 


End file.
